james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Adele Addict/Avatar Novel
Hello everyone! Due to a recent request of my new friend Neytiri765, I have decided to begin posting chapters of my book onto a blog. I understand that a lot of us are beginning to kinda lose interest in Avatar being that there really isn't much to do until the sequel comes, but I thought this might entertain you guys! Now, for those of you who do not know about this, my book is a novel based on the film that I have been writing for a while. I finished it a few months ago, but I never thought of posting it on the website, but that is what I am going to do right now. I encourage you guys to read it and correct me on any mistakes or compliment the book if you want by leaving comments below. Enjoy! NOTE: I did add pictures to the book, but I was unable to post them and did not feel like uploading them. But I got most of the pictures from this website, so you guys probably could care less. Anyways, enjoy! Chapter 1: Pandora Pandora. It was a lush, earthlike moon located in the Alpha Centauri star system. Pandora was one of the most notable moons of the dwarf planet Polyphemus, and it was secretly inhabited by the 10 foot tall, blue aliens called the Na’vi. Very few people knew about the life on Pandora because the RDA scientists who discovered it didn’t want to alarm humans. Knowing humans, they’d expect an invasion that would never happen. The Na’vi aliens were not the only inhabitants. The planet was like a giant rain forest, and the Na’vi were like Native American Indians. The planet consisted of many plants and animals as well. Now, human RDA scientists also roamed the planet, researching life on Pandora and mining a valuable mineral called unobtanium, which they sold on Earth and used to pay for the AVATAR program. What was the AVATAR program? It was a program originally intended to let mine workers eat the Na’vi food, roam the planet without breath masks because of the planet’s human-intoxicating air, and blend in and interact with the Na’vi. The AVATAR program’s original intention wasn’t used because of the costs. It wasn’t supposed to be used at all, but thanks to Dr. Grace Augustine, it was used, but for field work and interaction with the Na’vi by just one link unit, which linked the human’s body and soul to the avatar’s. Dr. Grace Augustine was a spunky redhead who had been put in charge of the AVATAR program for her knowledge of the world of Pandora. It was very hard to find someone just like her for so many reasons. The RDA faced many obstacles, and one had nothing to do with the exploration on Pandora. It was the rivalry between Grace and her boss, Parker Selfridge, head of the RDA. Grace had every right to hate him, however, Selfridge was pushing Grace closer to the edge each time he spoke. The only reason he was her boss was because of her authority in the AVATAR program. Grace knew Parker cared nothing of her, nor anyone else, and he was only still here because he enjoyed the power and abuse of his employees. She wasn’t the only one. Anyone who knew him knew he was harsh, cruel, and abusive. Jake Sully, however, had a different case on his hands. As all the pilots, scientists, and bodyguards started to exit the ship that had just landed on Pandora, Jake struggled to get into his wheel chair and grab his duffel bag with all the people charging past him. As he rolled off, machines rolling past him, one of the soldiers- Private Sean Fike- joked to his friend Corporal Lyle Wainfleet and observed all the newcomers. “Hey, look, man!” he said to Wainfleet. “The deal’s on wheels!” he said, pointing at Jake. “Oh man!” Wainfleet said, “That is just wrong!” Jake strolled past them, not bothering to notice as he headed inside his home for the next 6 years. He rolled into a dull room with a bunch of tables and chairs-most likely the cafeteria. He gathered into a large group of soldiers, pilots, and scientists as Colonel Miles Quaritch- head of the RDA security force Sec-Ops, gave a safety lecture on how to stay alive on Pandora. Jake rolled his eyes. “Nothing to get you settled in like an old safety brief.” Quaritch was a rough, tough man with a repulsive scar on the side of his head and a very cruel attitude. “We have an indigenous population of people called the Na’vi,” he continued. “Their weapons and knowledge can have you dead in two seconds. Now, my mission is to keep you alive.” He paused. “I will not succeed. Not with all of you. So, you wanna survive? You follow the rules. The Pandora rules. And, you most likely will be fine.” Jake headed out of the meeting, no clue where he was headed to, until along came a man yelling, “Jake! Jake!” Jake stopped. “Yeah?” “You’re Jake, right?” the man said. “Yeah,” Jake responded. “Oh! Sorry. I’m Norm Spellman”, the man said. “ I went through avatar training with Tommy, so I know who you are. You look just like him.” Norm gave Jake a tour, and Jake wasn’t confused anymore. That was until he met Grace. TO BE CONTINUED.... If you guys liked that, then come back next week and I'll post chapter 2! You can hunt it down yourself, but I will be leaving a link on this blog post. Feel free to comment, guys! Your comments mean a lot! Category:Blog posts